Dangan Ronpa a life of new hope 2: nicki minaj's revenge
by wmsm5ever
Summary: oh lawdy lawd nicki minaj is at it again! but this time with honey boo boo "monomi" trying to stop her! join hajimeme hinata and his men ko, nanami, and girl naegi as they try to escape. the murder mysterys in this will be even more elaborate than the first time! there will also be more sad drama, and more feels. so enjoy! (Not a serious Dangan Ronpa fic. Intended as a parody)
1. honey boo boo's field trip

**(Serious AN: I'm doing this again... I'm really doing this again. Geez. Welp, just some warnings. THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR THE SECOND GAME. However, I will warn every one at the beginning at each chapter that HAS a spoiler of some sorts in it. I don't want to end up spoiling the game for people so... I'll try not to spoil past where Oren is at in his LP.**

**Also, this fic will contain humor that some may or may not find offensive. This is your warning.)**

**(NOT SRS AN: this storie is dedicated 2 da wonderful ppl who red the first fic nd loved it. im gonna put soooooooooo much effort into this story in order 2 add feels nd stuf. i rly rly rly hope 2 like it i worked on this chap 4 over 23 hour. so plzzzzz enjoy nd review! iv decided 2 coment on reviews lik hte othr good athors do! :O ok ya so her it is.)**

* * *

ok so after the events of dangit ronpaul: a new life of hope or whatever tf its called this is a different fic lmfao anyways after the events of that fic, where people killed each other, the city decided it would be a good ass idea to reopen hopes peak academy! but make junko enoshima the principal. emily is still the president of hopes peak tho.

so ya hopes peak academy was back open for business. basically hopes peak academy is the place where talented students go. if u dont go to hopes peak academy u aren't a bad bitch. thats why emily is still the president. anyways one day junko fucked up and sent an invitation to Hajimeme Hinata, a normal student an invitation. of course people died at hopes peak, but hajimeme still decided it was a good ass idea to come to hopes peak! so he did. actually now that i think about it, hinata does have a talent, but hes 2 stupid and doesnt remember what it was.

**_SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL ?- HAJIMEME HINATA_**

"what. no that title is ghey i want a hip, funky title like naegi got last story." hinata said. ok sorry hinata.

_**SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL FINE BOOTY- HAJIMEME HINATA**_

"thank u narrator i love my hip funky title." hinata said

so anyways hajimeme hinata was standing outside of hopes peak. this school was soooooo big omfg. bigger than akanes boobs which is HUGE. soooo big just omfg... ok ya im lying it was only kind of big but that ISN'T THE FRICKING POINT. hajimeme hinata was so ready 2 make friends at hopes peak. mostly because he didnt have any friends at his old school because he crashed the bus on a field trip and needless to say everyone hates him. he also has a huge fear of field trips.

"well im glad we wont be having a field trip this year" he said. then... HONEY BOO BOO popped in front of him.

"are u ready for our first day of school field trip?" Honey Boo Boo asked.

"god dammit did u not just see the rant above about my fear of field trips?" hinata asked

"ya so lets go" Honey Booboo seyd. hinata sighed.

"frick off."

"ok" and then lady gaga dissapeared. And then hajimeme stepped into the school... but things then felt strange. He felt like he was tripping on acid... and he could also hear lines from Nicki Minaj's I am your leader in the background

_"I am your leader"_

_"Yes I am your leader"_

_"Ur not a believer"_

_"suck a big dick"_

**and then hinata passed out.**

hinata woke up in a big ass classroom... and found a guy with cray cray hair staring at him... and he was on an island.

"ayyy lmao" he said.

"wat were am I" hinata asked.

"o dis is da first day of school field trip" he said.

"GOD DAMMIT!" hinata yelled.

"u mad bro" he said.

"ya kinda" hinata said.

"o" he sed. "well my name is ko. whats ur name hinata-kun?"

**SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL HOPE- KO**

"u just sed it." hianta sed

"o" ko said.

"ko ur rlly cute" hinata said. "i really want ko"

"Ha! GAAAAYYYYYYY!" a guy yelled from afar.

"WAIT HOLY SHIT HOW LONG HAVE YOU PEOPLE BEEN HERE?!" hinata yelled.

"like, 4 two hour" a shota said.

"ok time 2 meet ppl." hinata said. "but who called me gey im gonna beat them up."

"that would b me." the shota said. "hi. im fuyukantspellthisshit kazoo."

**SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL THUG LYFE- FUYUKANTSPELLTHISSHIT KAZOO**

"im only 6 but i liv the thug lyf." kazoo said.

"but ur like 6..." hinata said.

"but that dont mean im not a hood nigga tho." kazoo said.

"KAZOO. WHAT DID MOMMY PEKO SAY ABOUT CUSSING?!" a girl with gray pigtails and red eyes yelled.

"sowwy momma peko" kazoo said.

**SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL SCARY ASS BITCH- PEKOMAMA PEKO**

"whoa!" hinata said.

"wat" peko said.

"o no i was just trying out my new catchphrase" hinata said.

"o" peko said.

"whoa!" hinata said.

"wat" peko said.

"ur scary" hinata said.

"frick off" peko said.

"K" lolz. and then hianta approached a girl who looked like twilight sparkle.

"**IBUKI WISHES TO GREET YOU HELLO!"**she yelled.

"whoa!" hinata said.

**SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL NEEDLESS CAPS AND BOLDING- IBUKI MIODA**

"**IBUKI THINKS SHE LIKES HAJIMEME-CHAN!" ibuki yelled.**

"no" hinata said. ibuki crie. "k im gonna meet other ppl now. he approached a lady... she looked kinda like sayaka miley cyrus maizono frm last store but wiff a blond wig.

**SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL ?- HANNAH MONTANA **

"hey yall its me hannah montana!" hinata gssaped!

"you meen HTE hanna monatan from da hit dickney sho hanna montanan!?"

"yea. wat of it?" hanna sed.

"ily soooooo mych 3" hinata sayd.

"awww ily 2.

then hinata approached a person from the first fiction.

"k hi im lolita rihanna" lolita rihanna said.

**SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL KOIZUMI'S REPLACEMENT- LOLITA RIHANNA**

"hey lolita rihanna r u into anal sex?" hajimeme asked her.

"yea bend over" lolita rihanna said. hajiemem ran away like the lil bitch he is lol.

next he approached a girl with banana pigtails.

"hi im hajimeme."

"ik hi im seyonji"

**SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL TRADITIONAL JAPANESE TWERK MASTER- HIYOKO SEYONJI**

"im sad bc koizumis not here :(" hiyoko said. and then narrator made koizumi appear bc shes gonna participate in da story again! :O

"yay! :3" seyonji said.

"NARRATOR-CHAN WHHHHYYYYYYYY?! :(" koizumi said.

"uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ya bye" hinaja said. then he approached a bara.

"heeeeyyyyy rnt u sakura oogami?" hinata asked.

"NO. I AM NEKOMARU NIDAI! AND LOVE IS WAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!"

**SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL SCREAMS VOCALOID SONG TITLES- NEKOMARU NIDAI**

"uh... wat..." hinata asked."

"bad end night" nidai said.

"what r u saying?" hinata asked.

"matryoshka." Nidai said.

and then hinata approached a girl with rly big boobs.

"sup? im akane owari. super high school level pianist."

**SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL I DON'T EVEN FUCKING KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS BITCH- AKANE OWARI**

"so ur a pianist?" hinata asks.

"what? when the fuck did i say that? im a super high school level nurse." akane said.

"well whcih is?" hinata asked.

"i just fricking told u. im a super high school level gymnast!" akane said.

"k bye" hinata said.

"wow ur rly stupid. u cant even tell that im a super high school level mechanic."

then he approached a girl. she was playing a ds.

"ugh u so thirsty. u think that just bc im a girl and i play video games that means i want 2 fuck u?" she said.

"wat" hinata said.

**SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL GAMER GURL!- CHIAKI NANAMI**

"wow ur so rude. u think that just becas im a girl doesnt mean i cant play video games?" nanami said

"i never said that..." hinata said.

"im a hardcore gamer! ive played barbies horse rescue and everything!"

"have u ever played gta v and pokemon?" hinata asked, hoping 2 find somethign in common with her.

"what the fuck r those?" nanami asked. "never herd of any of them"

"fuk u" hinata sed, and then he walked away. he then appraoched a girl that was rly pretty.

"wow ur pretty" he said.

"thanks. my name is sonia nevermind."

**SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL KWEEN OF DA GHETTO- SONIA NEVERMIND**

"howd u get so pretty?" hajimeme asked

"lel bc im your qween." sonic nevermind said. btw shes not my queen dum bich

"what."

"BITCH I FUCKIN SAID IM YO KWWWN HOW DUR U SAY WHAT 2 ME" sonia sed.

"ok bye" hinata sad

"ya lelz k byeeeeeeeeee~" she said. and then hinata aprroached a man that was rly crepy nd he wuz playing a 3ds.

"god favors gundam tanaka and gundam tanaka alone" he sed. dumb bich

"wh" hinata said

"lol jk hi im gundamn tanaka"

**_SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL NINTENDOGS MASTER- GUNDAMN TANAKA_**

"wat r u playing?" hinata asked.

"nintendogs lel. i got into hopes peak bc i am the master of breding them."

"o" hinata said.

"wow u think ur a gamer just becasz u play nintendogs?" nanami asked. "stupid boy i am a girl and i play bette-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP NANAMI"

"bich" nanami said.

then hinata walked up 2 the next person... he had kawaii pink hurr.

"wow arent u Kazooichi Soda? the fan favorite of da hit band "3 direction?""

"ya glad 2 meet a fan"

_**SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL FANGIRLS OBSESS OVER HIM BECAUSE HE'S IN A BOY BAND- KAZOODISKSDFSDFFDS SODA**_

"HOU MA GHEYD!" sonia exclaimed. "its soda from 3 direction! :O"

and then al of the girls scream and run up 2 soda bc hes famus.

"**IBUKI DOESN'T KNOW WHO THE FUCK THIS IS" Ibuki yelled.**

"ibuki u basic bich u aint even know who this is is? #unswag" kuzu said. "i mean uh... 3 direction is gey."

"wow ur just a h8r" nanami said.

hinata cudnt beweave tht ther was a famus person on hte islend! :O but he had 2 mor ppl 2 meet so he culdnt pay attention. the next person he met... he had to keep an eye out for.

"hi im selener mikan tsumiki gomez"

**_SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR HER- SELENER GOMEZ_**

"hi selener i gotta keep an eye out 4 u..." hajimeme said

"o :("

"yea."

"A.R.T.P.O.P." a voice said... it was hte last person hinata neded 2 met.

**_SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL I LIVE FOR THE APPLAUSE- LEDY GAGA_**

"hi im ledy gaga. not 2 be confused wiff hte celeb LADY gaga #nocopyrighthere"

"uh... ya hi ledy gaga how r u."

"hav u bot artpop yet?" she asked.

"no"

"then dont even talk 2 me u fricker" nd then she walked away.

"Alright my little boo boo children. its time to begin aquiring the magical boo boo shards so you can escape the island!" they heard a voice call out from the palm trees. and then they saw... IT WAS HONEY BOO BOO!


	2. its naegi but a girl

"BOOBOO... WHATS DIS TALK OF BOO BOO SHARDS? CAN I SELL EM' FO MAD DOE?" sonia asked. honny bo boo gigled.  
"lolz no silly u dont sell the booboo shards u use them 2 escape hte island!" honey booboosaid.  
"y are we even on this island in the first place" hinata sk.  
"o ya bc ya bc i cant say anyting bc spoilerz lelz" boo boo said. "basicly u get the shardz nd u escpae the eye land."  
"what the fuck is this bullshit?" komaeda asked.  
"I AM A STRONG INDEPENDENT WOMAN! I DON'T NEED NO HOPE SHARDS!" sonia said.

"UR GONNA FUCKIN EARN THE SHARDS ND UR GONNA FRICKIN LOVE IT!" honey boo boo yelled. the peko pull a sord.  
"watch ur fuckin language." pekomama said. "threr r children around u bitch."  
"wow 2 scary ok basically u earn the shards by interacting with each other" honey boo boo said.

"can we earn hope shards by fucking? if so i can earn every shard wiff E's" kuzu said.  
"kuzu ur like 6." ko said.  
"lol nd i stil get mor girlz then u. im the most popular boy on the playground. all the girlz want my dikk"  
lolita rihanna snickered. "all 2 inches of it."

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!" every1 yelled. lolz it was a funny ass burn.  
kuzu began crie. "MOMMY PEKO THE LADY WAS MEAN 2 ME!"  
then peko pointed a sord at rihanna. "if u make fun of kuzu again ill have no choice but 2 kill u."  
"wtf do u 2 like kno each other or something?" soda asked.  
"well yea actually i was there when he was born and i was the one who taught him how to be "the hoodest on da playground" and it werkd bc hes the most popular boy school" every 1 stared at peko. "i mean uhhhhhh wtf no."

"oh ok" every 1 sed. and then a MAJICUL SHARD APPERED! :O  
"wow way 2 go u erned a boo boo shard!" honey boo boo exclaimed. "now you all need 2 work 2gether to earn all 383883785 of the other ones.  
"bruh" ever1 sayd.  
"yea" boo boo said. "soooooooooo good luck!"

"well fuck me with a spiky bat we're gonna be here 4 evr." nanami said. and then lolita rihanna pulled out a bat.  
"hmmmm yes, nanami i didn't know you were into kinky play like this."  
"what! just because im a girl you think i cant play video games?! i bet u didnt kno that im a professional girl gamer. see i-" nanamis stupid ass basically ranted on about this shit for like 6 hours fuckn bitch soooo lets go see whats up with hinata right now.

"whoaaaaa i just realized tht ther are 3 coconuts on that palm tree... nd 3 of us r right here right now... its a sine..." he said 2 hannah and tanaka.  
"hinata wtf kind of drugs r u on?" hannah asked.  
"i really dont know koizumi gave it 2 me." hinata said. "she said tht it got hr so high that she coodnt stop speakign english so i was just lyk wELL SIGN ME UP!"  
"oH FUCK" tanaka yelld.  
"wat" hinata asked.  
"my dog, sharknadoneesha, just pissed on da flor."

"wtf u suck at nintendogs then" hannah said.  
"you wanna go?" hannah asked tanaka.  
"yea" tanaka said.  
"k were gonna hav a twerking contest 2nite. tel ever 1 bc this is happenign." hanna sed.

"as the super high school level gossiper, ill tel every 1 about it!" owari said. and then she went 2 tell people about the twerking contest bt she realize tht she didnt kno wat time the contest was so instead she went 2 flirt with the bara.

"hi sakura how r u?" owari asked.  
"i AM NOT SAKURA OOGAMI. I AM NEKOMARU NIDAI! CIRCLE YOU, CIRCLE YOU."

ok u fuckn kno wat i rly hate riting 4 nidais character so im gonna replace him with a new character.  
"ROTTEN GIRL, GROTESQUE ROMANC-"

and then suddenly a girl who looked like naegi but a girl appeared in front of owari.

"k hi im girl naegi" girl naegi said.

**_SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL GIRL NAEGI- GIRL NAEGI_**

"hi girl naegi im owari" owari said. "im the super high school level girl naegi."  
"oh helllllllllll naw u finna steal my talent?" naegi said. "thats it. we finna throw down. twerkign contest, 2nite."  
"ok. as the super high school level twerker, i kno that ill beat u."

**_(To be continue...)_**

* * *

**_(An: ZOMG SO WHAT DO U THINK WILL HAPPEN AT THE TWERKING CONTEST? WILL EVERY 1 BE ABLE 2 EARN THE BOOBOO SHARDS? WILL THEY ESCAPE THE ISLAND?! FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON DANGIT RONPAL; A LIFE OF NEW HOPE 2. thanks 4 reading._**

**_o and pls tel me do u think its as good as the last one?! i put sooooo much work in2 this ovr 92 hour on dis chaptr. i just want 2 kno if dis is as qualitee as da last 1. pls let me kno.) _**


	3. speshul guest speaker! :O

CaptainPancakes: thnx. i werked rly hard on that chapter. nd just 2 let u kno de original naymes 4 da booboo shards included "5% off couponz at walmarts" nd "keeping an I out for selener bouns reward pointz"

gingericus19: u rly thnk so? well be glad bc theres gonna b sooooooooooo much more interaction betwen charas bc it produces moar feelz!

ThirdDespairSister: thnx ur amazing 2

Mary Talons: awww srry boo i cnt mary u bc im in a commited monogamus relayshunship wiff food /3 bt ill let u kno tht hanna isnt the replacement 4 twogami. hanna replaces hanamura. get it? HANAmura, HANNAH montana lmfaooooo. but ya lolita rihanna is the 1 who replaces twogami, thts why shes rly rly fat in this fic.

* * *

ok so suddenly everyone heard honey boo boos voice boom over the intercom. "Booboos! Plz meat the centrl eye land nao pls" she said.  
"wtf why do we ned loudspekers on an island." selener asked. then honey booboos voice came ovr the intercom.  
"becuz we gotta keep an eye out 4 u." everywone noded in agrement.  
"T-T" selener sed.

ok so then ever 1 mayde their wey ovr 2 the meeting plc which idk where tf tht is bc i didnt plan this out well enuff lets just say its a big ass buildign liyke an auditorium idk.  
"y'all better redneckinize somethin'!" honey bo bo sed. "all this fightin' aint gonna get y'all any of the booboo shards!"  
"well its not my fault owari is sch a dum ho." naegi said.  
"frick you. as the super high school level is rly smart i take offense to that!" owari said. and then naegi and owari started fighting! every 1 cheered dem on bc it was funny as fuck lol. but peko was NOT AMUSED.

n e ways owari beat girl naegis ass because shes rly strong. honey boo boo facepalmed. "gdi" honey boo boo said.  
"well were rly trying :(" koizumi sed. "but every 1 on this island is a fuking bitch"  
"nd im fucking a bitch :3" seyonji said, nugging at koizumi. koizumi glare at seyonji. "wat"  
"uuuuuggggggghhhh y'all boo boos aint gonna escape this island." honey boo boo said. "so ive organized for a guest speaker 2 com her nd speak 2 u all 4 motivation!" every 1 gasped in amazement. bc u kno every1 lovs gest speekers.

"wtf i just realize tht the guest speeker was gonna b late gdi" honey boo boo say. "um ya idc wtf u guys r gona d til then so cary on."  
"hey were tf is ko?" hinata asked. "i miss him :(" nd it was rly hartbraking bc hinata totes has a krush on ko.  
"i hope he doesnt sho up bc hes tryign 2 steel u from me hajimeme-chan" nanami said. nd then every1 watched as komaeda crash thru da wal!  
"** i He RD ThT U SaiD hO EP!**" ko said.  
"holy shit tht was some koolaid man shit right ther..." kazoo said.

"kazoo wtf i tel u about cussign lyk dat?" pekomama asked.  
"fuk u pekomama i do what i want lol" kazoo sed in responze. then peko pointed her sord him.  
"boy imma beet yo ass fo talkin 2 yo mama like that."  
"u arent even my momma tho"  
"wELL I'MMA BEAT YO ASS SO HARD YOU GET SUCKED BACK UP YO MAMMAS COOCHIE AND THEN COME OUT MINE!" peko yelled. then she began chazing after kazoo. kazoo screamd lyk a lil bitch lolz XD

"**IBUKI WILL GET THE POPCORN!" Ibuki said  
**"MMM GURRRRRLLLL DIS B SOME FUNNY ASS SHIT" nevermind said. "I GOTTA PUT THIS SHIT ON MY INSTAGRAM!" then she tried 2 put that shit on instagram but accidentally ended up taking 300 selfies. "oops lmfao"  
"wtf sonia y dont u follo me on instagram?" koizumi asked.  
"becuz i dont follo basik betchez awn instagram." sonia said.  
"aww hell naw bich its on" koizumi said. nd then her and sonia got in2 a fite.

"HELP Y'ALL SHE'S RIPPIN MY WEAVE OUT!" sonia said.  
"haha no weave sonia" hinata said.  
"BICH IMMA CUT YOU WIFF MY PRESS ON NAILS ONCE I GET DIS BITCH OFF ME!"

lolita rihanna was sitting there patting her weave like nothing was happening.  
"wtf lolita rihanna why r u acting like nothignz happeing?" naegi asked.  
"wat do u mean- holy shit koizumi nd sonia r fiting." lolita rihanna said.  
"#youslow" naegi said.

"okay okay listen here boo boos. ur gest speeker has arrived! introducign! MR. NICKOLELAS CAGE!" booboo said. nd then a bunch of smoke appered! but what came out wasnt nicholas cage... it wuz...

...

...

...

"oh my lawd." lolita rihanna said.  
"no... no!" hannah yelled.  
"oh fuck pls help" koizumi yelled.  
"t-this is impossible!" seyonji yelled.  
"who tf is this bitch?" hinata asked.

...

...

...

IT WAS NICKI MINAJ!

**_(2 BE CONTINUE)_**


	4. nicki minaj's second betrayal :(

(**Mr. Monobear and Ibuki Mioda: welcum back boo. nd yes id be wet wiff joy 2 iff i came back 2 find all sortz of good fanfictions 2 reed.**

**gingericus19: srry 4 depriving u of ur boo. but its nickis job 2 bring despair... and i guess she brot u desper 2.**

**dawgie: awwwwww thanx 4 da kind revoo. deres gonna be lots of suprises dis stor E so stick around.**

**Also guys i want 2 announce that ill be doing a CHRISTMAS SPESHUL 4 a life of new hope. itll feeture ALL of da characters from da first a life of new hope nd its gonna be before nicki caused despair! meaning youll get 2 see Yasuhiro 420 Hagagakure, Kiyotaka NoHomo Ishimaru, Touko DaFuqAmIGonnaDoWithThisWeddinDressNowThatTogamiIsntInThisStory Fukawa, nd all ur othr friends. im still deb8ing as 2 if im gonna post it on dis fic or on da first 1.**)

* * *

"upupupupupu did u guys miss me?" nicki asked.  
"wtf nicki didnt we get enuf of u last fic?" lolita rihanna asked.  
"wat. u can nevr hav 2 much nicki minaj lol." nicki said. "nicki minaj is like weed. u can smoke all u want but ull nevr overdose."  
"yea but nicki minaj cant make me speak spanish" koizumi said.

honny bo boo waved her majicul boo boo stick and whispered the majicul words "yall better redneckinize the frick off!" nd then she shoot a majicul beam at nicki... but nicki didnt di :( god damn it looks like deres gonna be mor killing.

"god damn it looks like theres gonna be more killing" naegi said.  
"wtf girl naegi u wernt even in the last storie how do u kno about killling?" lolita rihanna asked.  
"ooooo ya lolz i regularly keep up with wmsm5ever's fics bc there so good." wtf wen did i authorize promoting my stories within my own story. n e ways nicki was getting piiiisssseeeed.

"how come yall arent paying attention 2 me?!" nicki yelled.  
"bc nicki every one knows that im da baddest bitch on da bloqq :)" sonia said.  
"frick u sonic" nicki said.

"ok ya lelz so now its time 4 da fun part... in order 2 escape da island... u guys gotta kill each other!"  
"Notto Disu Shitto Agen" koizumi said.  
"I can't beWEAVE this!" lolita rihanna said. "im gonna have to pour it up so much 2 get hte idea of killing out of my head."  
"GAHHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" gundamn loled his usual lol. "...or some shit like that. lolz idk but ya i just know that this school life of mutual twerking will be tanakas time 2 survive!"

"**I THINK IT'S TIME FOR ONE OF IBUKI'S #1 HIT SONGS! THIS SONG WAS WRITTEN BY IBUKI AND IT'S HEAVY METAL. IT'S CALLED "MAURY MAURY TELL ME PLEASE, HE AIN'T DA FATHA, SO HIT DA TREES**"  
"wtf thats the title of that song i wrote when i was 5!" sonia sed.  
"**LMFAO YEA IBUKI LIKES TO PLAGERIZE MUSIC WHAT ABOUT IT!**"

"WTF I ONLY APPEARED LIKE 2 MINUTES AGO PLS NOTICE ME ND KILL EACH OTHER!" nciki sed.  
"but nicki ur rly boring. we got enuf of u last chapter." ledy gaga said.  
"okay fine... i guess i need 2 give u all a motive 2 kill each other... heres the motive!" nicki sed.

what they saw... was a horror. it was sayaka miley cyrus maizono's controversial wrecking ball video... but yamada was doing the naked things on the wrecking ball instead of maizono. every 1 screamed!  
"lmfao yes. and until u guys kill each other... upupupupu... u guys r gonna watch this video on repet." nicki said.  
"nick cruel #2cruel" soda said.  
"2 bad. i win. you lose. imma bad bitch imma bad bitch imma imma bad bitch" nicki cheered. ever 1 looked traumatized... except 4 sonia... she looked kinda turned on staring at the video.

"thats actually really hot tho" sonia said. gundamn and soda glared sonia.  
"lady sonia u in2 some kinky stuff rnt u?"  
"wat?!" sonia asked defensevly. "thay feel better when they fat."  
"amen 2 that $i$ter" ke$ha said. wait ke$ha ur not in this story gtfo  
"o $rry" ke$ha said. then ke$ha disappear.

"every 1 was shocked by hte motiv... but that didnt stop lolita rihanna from comign up wiff a plan! oh and btw multiple ppl r gonna com up wiff stupid plans dis story instead of just 1 person bc assahina isnt in this story" narrator said. wait wtf did i just narrate my own narration.

"narrator thats some inception shit right there." selener said. ya i agre selenr n e weys yaaaaaa so lolita rihanna then spoke up.

"ok so theres this cheap wooden cabbin where half da shit is falling apart nd ther r pickaxes and axes and im pretty sure somebody used that cabin to murder ppl walking in hte woods nd half of the shit in there is broken and it kinda smells like mildew but i think itd be the perfect place 2 host a party!"

every 1 agred. so then they decided 2 make their way over 2 the cheap ass cabin 4 a party!

**(2 BE CONTINUE)**

**_STUDENTS REMAINING: 16/16_**

**_HAJIMEME HINATA_**

**_MAHIRU KOIZUMI_**

**_KO_**

**_CHIAKI NANAMI _**

**_KOMARU NAEGI_**

**_LOLITA RIHANNA_**

**_HIYOKO SEYONJI _**

**_GUNDAMN TANAKA_**

**_HANNAH MONTANA _**

**_PEKO PEKOMAMA_**

**FUYUKANTSPELLTHISSHIT KUZURYUU**

**SELENER GOMEZ**

**IBUKI MIODA**

**__****KAZOODISKSDFSDFFDS SODA**

**__****LEDY GAGA**

**__****AKANE OWARI**

**_ENDING PICTURE:_**

**_ Naegi is in the middle of a classroom, nd she is smiling and she has HER HANDZ up in the air happily, except shes flicking off the camera. _****_Hinata is sitting next 2 her, and does NOT look happy._**

**(2 BE CONTINUE...)**

* * *

**(WHAT DID U THINK WAS IT GOOD? WAS IT GOOD? Is it as good as last story or bettr? pls let me kno bc i want 2 make sure this story is as KWALI-T as da last 1. thanx!**

**o and also the reason y both girl naegi nd hinata wer in hte ending pic? IS BC DERES GONNA BE 2 MAIN PROTAGONISTS DIS STORY! *Collective gasping* ya i kno rl shoking lolz let me kno what u think)**


	5. hinata discovers orange juice

**SHAMELESS PROMOTING: PSSST GUYS YOU SHOULD TOTALLY SUBMIT TO MY FRIEND ACCENTRIC'S DR SYOC "Ignition Point." SHE'S A GREAT WRITER AND SHE WON'T DISAPPOINT.**

**okay lelz nao time 4 answering revoows**

**gingericus19: lolz u rly think its bettr? ty dat meens a lot.**

**CaptainPancakes: yeessss honey boo boo is usami/monomi lelz bc honny booboos against fiting (i think lmfao)**

**Mr. Monobear and Ibuki Mioda: thanx i luv 2 blow ppls minds bc ya suprises r rveyrything. i rly hope u like dis chaptr**

* * *

"wtf dis da lamest party evr" kuzuryuu said. "like where tf r da horny girlz at. every party ive been 2 thers been tons of them"  
"kazoo wtf ur like 6 shudnt u be watching cartoons insted of partying" ledy gaga asked.  
"dnt tell kazoo wtf 2 do bc by the time i was 6 i was 5 year old nd had 5 boyfriend nd 2 girlfriends" sonia said.  
"y'all motha fuckas need help" hannah said. ok so lets see what hinata nd nanami nd ko nd naegi r up 2.

we find hinata staring intently at an orange colored liquid in a wine glass.  
"so... its juice... from a orange?" hinata asked.  
"yes hinate weave been over this like 6 times." naegi said. "how tf hav u nevr had orange juice b4?"  
"such amaze. wow. much beauty" hinata said.  
"drink up, hinata-kun." ko said.  
"why yes komaeda girls CAN play video gamez i bet u didnt know that." nanami said.  
"ummmm ya i no i nevr said they coodnt"  
"oh i thot u said something. Nanameme said. dumb bich.

it took lolita rihanna ovr 4 minute 2 process what the letter said... and then once she realize... she scream! "omfg guise!" she yeld. "plz come here its important! nd then ya every 1 came ovr there.

"wtf do u want lolita rihanna kant u see im ovr here getting my weave did?" sonia asked, wiff her hair half in cornrows and half in some weird ponytail with a braid around it. speaking of witch wtf is up with sonias hair is it like a ponytail or what that shit confuses me.  
"ummm narrator-chan arent u getting a bit discrackted?" lolita rihanna asked, shaking her hed. "anyweys... i just got a note... here it is!"

lolita rihanna shoed every 1 da noet... nd it said...

"**THER IZ GOIGN 2 B UH MERDER TONITE**"

every 1 screemed! the thot that some 1 here cood merder... it rly scared every 1.  
"what if they merder me tho i havent even gotten 2 taste my orenge joose yet :("  
"silly hinata-kun i sent that note out intending 2 kill selener not u" ko said. everyone stared at ok "oh shit i mean... silly hinata-kun i sent that note out intending 2 kill selener not u... ok yah PHEW i thought i just accidentally admitted 2 sending that note good thing im good at improvising... **WAIT FUCK!**"

"what the fuck komaeda" hinata said.  
"lolz ya i wanted 2 murder bc it brings out da shining hope in each of u."  
"as the super high school level psychologist i can determine that KO IS FUCKING CRAZY!" owari yelled.  
"quick somebody take down ko b4 he murders somebody!" selener yelled.

and then suddenly the lights cut off.

"oh fuck some 1 turn da lites back on!" lolita rihanna yelled.  
"koizumi im scared!" seyoji said  
"frick u seyonji" koizumi said.  
and then they heard the sound of crashing glass, followed by hinate screaming like shinji ikari.  
"god damn hinata what the fuck" peko asked.  
"did some 1 merder hinata?" nanami asked.  
"no im k" hinata sed.

and then the lights came back on... and when they did... everyone screamed! AHHHHH!

"OH MY GOD... N-NO!" hinata said.  
"guys i s2g i didnt do the murder." ko said. every 1 stared in horror...

because...

...

...

...

...

hinata's orange juice was on the ground, broken.

nicki minajs voice boomed over the intercom. "okay bitchez! so we like, totally got a dead body here!" nicki announced. "were gonna be holding a court seshun soon, k? so ya... imma give u all alitte time 2 investigate the body b4 court so... ya"

every 1 stared at the broken glass of orange juice in horror.

"who... cood have committed this vile merder...?" koizumi asked.  
"its a fuckin glass of orange juice are we seriously gonna hold a fricking trial 4 it?" seyonji asked.  
hinata was crying :( so sad :( like im writing this now nd im crying its so sad. "seyonji... orange juice-chan wasn't just a glass of orange juice... orange juice-chan... WAS ALSO MY LOVER! :(" then every 1 except 4 seyonji crie 4 hinatas lover :(

**(2 B CONTINUE)**

**_STUDENTS REMAINING: 16/17_**

**_HAJIMEME HINATA  
_**HINATA'S ORANGE JUICE  
**_MAHIRU KOIZUMI  
_****_KO  
_****_CHIAKI NANAMI  
_****_KOMARU NAEGI  
_****_LOLITA RIHANNA  
_****_HIYOKO SEYONJI  
_****_GUNDAMN TANAKA  
_****_HANNAH MONTANA  
_****_PEKO PEKOMAMA  
_****FUYUKANTSPELLTHISSHIT KUZURYUU  
****SELENER GOMEZ  
****IBUKI MIODA  
****_KAZOODISKSDFSDFFDS SODA  
_****_LEDY GAGA  
_****_AKANE OWARI_**

**_ENDING PICTURE:_**

**_Naegi is in the middle of a classroom, nd she is smiling and she has HER HANDZ up in the air happily, except shes flicking off the camera. _****_Hinata is sitting next 2 her, and in his hands is Orange Juice-Chan, Hinata is blushuuing! Oh and Orange Juice-Chan is blushuuing 2!_**

**(2 BE CONTINUE...)**

* * *

**(an: OMFG I'M CRYGIGN SO HARD AT THIS CHAPTER U DNT EVEN KNO :( LIKE HINATA X ORANGE JUICE IS MY OTP ND... ND... *SNIFF* LET ME KNO WHAT U THNK OF THIS CHAPTER I WERKD RLY HARD ON IT ND CRIED RLY HRD AT IT :( K THX BAI)**


	6. naegi tries to investigate (and fails)

**dawgie: i agree but hinate nd orange kush-chan were ment 2 b /3 even if ppl didnt accept ther lov.**

**gingericus19: wow y did u hate orange juice chan. orange krush-chan was hte best chara :(**

**CaptainPancakes: omg but orange juice chan is ded nd im rly sad /3**

**Miss Usami: I KNOOOOO I FEL SO BAD 4 KILLING OFF ORANGE REFRESHING DRINK-CHAN BUT I HAD 2 BC PLOT REASONS :(**

* * *

hinata was crying. so he pretty much was no help to the frickin investigation. sooo were ignoring him and going right to girl naegi investigationingn.

"okay what the fuck am i the only one here who sees a problem with holding a trial for a fuckin glass of orang joos?" seyonji asked.  
"but it was hinatas lover... you wouldnt be happy if i died seyonji :(" koizumi said.  
"um... ya... sure... watevr u say" seyonji said.  
"man frick u seyonji were thru" koizumi said.  
"o fuckin well good luck finding somebody who can treat u like me." seyonji said.

"k" nd then koizumeme nd sonia started dating. #2kawaii.  
"holy fuckin shit you actually did it." seyonji said. "now im sad :(" it was 2 sad #2sad

"well its obvious none of u frickers are gonna help with the investigation." girl naegi said. "okay so ya there a brokn glass of orange joos. i bettr ask ppl what they heard." girl naegi said. she decided it was best 2 ask ppl what they herd. so she decided 2 ask ppl what they heard.  
"hey lolita rihanna im asking people what they heard"  
lolita rihanna jiggled her fat rolls (oh did i mention shes rly fat in this fic like twogami bc thats pretty important). "lol okay yea so i heard hinata screaming like a lil bitch. it was 2 funny #2funny"  
"ya it was funny wasnt it #2funny" ya it was p funny if u ask me lol.

"isnt it naegi that screams like a lil bitch tho" hinata asked. girl naegi then grabbed him by the ahoge, spun him around, and thrw him against hte wall.  
"dont talk about me like that u bich!" naegi yelled.  
"naegi no i didnt mean u i meant naegi."  
"ooooooooooo yea lmao he does scream like a bitch" ok so then naegi continued her investigation.

"k so ledy gaga u havent had enuf time in the fic 2 talk so what did u hear?"  
"wt talking 2 me u didnt even buy my ablum ARTPOP. dnt u kno that i live 4 the applause?"  
"well frankly if u livd 4 the applause ud be ded."  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH BURNED!" kuzu said.  
"stfu kuzu ur a frickin shota." naegi said. nd den peko drew a sword and pointed it at naegi... and i literally mean she took out a picture of a sord.

"hey do u think this sord loks gud bc im making weaponz 4 my new upcoming manga 'kawaii desu magical girl disney princesses in the ghetto' nd everything has 2 look rly good"  
"uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh do u want 2 answer tht onestly?" naegi asked. then peko drew a sword nd pointed it at her... and this time i mean she was pointing a reel sord at her.

"FUCKIN TELL ME U LOVE IT!" peko yelled.  
"ahhhhhh! 2 scary #2scary" naegi said. nd then ibuki popped in randomly.  
"**IBUKI THINKS THAT DRAWING LOOKS LIKE KREAYSHAWN'S CAREER. IT SHOULDN'T EXIST.**" ibuki yelled.  
"u bich" peko said. nd then she stabbed iboobki! :O every 1 scream.  
"**OH FRICK U PEKO**" nd then ibuki stabbed peko.  
"wow" peko said  
"**YEA**" ibuki said.

"ummmm so like r dey gonna be okay?" selener asked.  
"well if the creator had decided to FUCKIN PUT IN THE GOD DAMN SHSL NURSE THEY MIGHT." hannah yelled. lmfao but i didnt k how 2 rite 4 tsumik. "  
"k bye" peko said. nd den peko dyed :(  
"**K** **BYE**" ibookie saed. nd den ibuki die :(

but then narrator chan decided 2 do some miracles! jk lmfao it was actually honey boo boo.  
"booboos 3 people have died already nd dis is not acceptable! im bringing pekomama nd ibuki back 2 life" nd then she brought peko and ibuki back 2 life.  
"yay" every 1 sed.  
"can u bring orange juice-chan back 2 life pls?" hinakumamatatas asked wiff a smile :)  
"lmao no" and then honey boo boo disappeared.  
":(" hinata emoticonned.

"okay ya honny bo boooo is 2 powerful" *snaps honey boo boos magical boo boo staff of the redneck kingdom in half* nicki minaj said.  
"frick now i cant escape u guise out of here :(" boo boo said.  
"ummmm ya i guess since were here lets go 2 court!" nicki said. every 1 was scared...

**_STUDENTS REMAINING: 16/17_**

**_HAJIMEME HINATA  
_**HINATA'S ORANGE JUICE  
**_MAHIRU KOIZUMI  
_****_KO  
_****_CHIAKI NANAMI  
_****_KOMARU NAEGI  
_****_LOLITA RIHANNA  
_****_HIYOKO SEYONJI  
_****_GUNDAMN TANAKA  
_****_HANNAH MONTANA  
_****_PEKO PEKOMAMA  
_****FUYUKANTSPELLTHISSHIT KUZURYUU  
****SELENER GOMEZ  
****IBUKI MIODA  
****_KAZOODISKSDFSDFFDS SODA  
_****_LEDY GAGA  
_****_AKANE OWARI_**

**_ENDING PICTURE:_**

**_Naegi is in the middle of a classroom, nd she is smiling and she has HER HANDZ up in the air happily, except shes flicking off the camera. _****_Hinata is sitting next 2 her, and in his hands is Orange Juice-Chan, Hinata is blushuuing! Oh and Orange Juice-Chan is blushuuing 2!_**

**(2 BE CONTINUE...)**


	7. class trial 1: keep an eye out 4 selener

**gingericus19: lmfao ikr. iboobki was luck e this round. may b even... super high school level lucky. jk bc shes not naegi lol.**

**ThirdDespairSister: i knooooowwwww i was scared 4 ibuki nd peko 2 but thx 2 honey boo bo we hav nothign 2 worry about.**

**MaryTalons: wat am i supposed 2 look up on tumblr specifically?**

**Serious AN: Okay so... I just realized I have nothing to do for the third fic in this... Incredibly pointless series. I was thinking of making the third one an SYOC so every 1 cn share dere wonderbar ocs but... Would that be taking it too far? Any thoughts?**

* * *

everyone met outside of da kawaii as fuck statue of nicki minaj.

"yo nicki isnt this a little egotisticl?" ko asked.  
"when is nicki never NOT egotistastical?" koizumi said.  
"no no no you guys are looking at the wrong damn statue" nicki said. friggin dumbasses. they turned over to the statue that was only 3 ft away. that was like 2 miles 4 those of u who dont kno :) lelz ok ya but it was a statue of monobear twerking.

"k so is everyone here?" nicki asked.  
"ummmmm no. selener and kuzuryuu arent here" naegi said.  
"god dammit you guys were supposed to keep an eye out for selener." nicki said.  
"guyyyyyyyssss wook over here!" honey boo boo yelled. she had selener and kazoo tied up.  
"boo boo fuckin let me go i dont wanna be in this fuckin gay trial." kuzu said.

"kuzu why tf r u using gay as an insult its a fricking sexual orientation not an insult. be proper like a man" koizumi said.  
"fine i dont wanna be in this slightly homosexual trial." kuzu said.  
"gdi" koizumeme said. and then the magical elevator came from the magical twerking monobear statue.

"ew wtf" lolita rihanna said.  
"#kawaii" peko said.  
"lmfao yea so lets ride the escaltor that came from monobears ass that sounds like a plan." sonia said. then they boareded the escalator...

...

...

and ended up in the tiny ass elevator. and lemme tell you. dis elevator was smaller than mukuro ikusabas titties. yes we still make that joke even in the sequel. okay then everyone went to court.

"okay bitches so lemme explain what happens in court. basically you guys mass deb8 on what happens nd then i laugh bc youre all a bunch of stupid asses."  
"as the super high school level genius, i take offense 2 that." owari said.  
"owari pls." nicki said. "anyways... hinatas basically a crying puddle of water over orange juice-chan so... ya komaru is p much gonna be the protag of this trial."  
"umm excuse me r u implying that girls cant play video games because they can. even bettr then guys can. im one of those girls 4 example and-"  
"nanami please shut the fuck up and mass debate."

**NONSTOP DEBATE**

soda: okay who tf killed hinatas orange juice  
selener: not me  
seyonji: not me.  
selener: i wasnt even in the room at the time of orange juice chans merder so ya.

**naegi: YOU'VE GOT HTE WROGN!**

**END NONSTOP DEBATE**

"selener... thers a huge flaw in ur testimony!"  
"wh-whats wrong with it?" selener asked.  
"you see... i kno 4 a fact that u were in the room... BECAUSE I'VE BEEN KEEPING AN EYE OUT FOR YOU!"  
"oh frick" selener said.  
"so does this mean that seleners the merderer?" koizumi asked.  
"yea" naegi said.  
"no" selener said.  
"well fuck now im out of ideas." naegi said.

"hmm yes i do believe that a mass debation is in order here?" lolita rihanna said

**NONSTOP DEBATE**

selener: wow this is rly tough... tougher than nidai.  
owari: who?  
selener: lelz idk  
seyonji: why the actual FUCK are we holding a trial for a god damn glass of orange juice. r u guys srsly debating nd calling this a kreul merder? it was just a glass of juice.

**Hinata: YOU'VE GOT HTE WROGN!**

"that was my lover you fricker. i remembr all hte good times we had... even wen we first met on the island in the first chapter. nd yes this is completely canon.

**FLASHBACK**

"hi orange juice chan ily" hinata said.  
"..." orange juice chan said.  
"wow were gonna be 2gethr 5 evr"  
nanameme then leanded ovr nd wispered 2 orange juice-chan "im gonna kill u as soon as we get out of here bc hinata is my man."

**END FLASHBACK**

everyone gasped! nanami just stood there.  
"well lmao looks like im caught" nanami said.  
"nanamy y? :(" hinata asked, crying bc of orange juice chan.  
"bc hinate... i love u!" nanami admitted, blushuing.  
"wat... no thats impossibru... bc I LOVE HINATA-KUN!" ko admitted, blushuuing.  
"wtf do i actually have ppl fiting over me? this is awesome!" hinata said. "but b4 this continues lets do climax inference."

**CLIMAX INFERENCE**

"ok so nanami was rly jelus of orange juice chan so she came up with a brilliant plan. using her gamer girl technology she cut the lights off at the party. and then when i wasnt looking she took orange juice chan and smashed him on the ground. nd thats the truth of dis diablogicul merder."

**END CLIMAX INFERENCE **

"ummm ya okay bitches time 2 vote" nicki said.

**_CHIAKI NANAMI- GUILTY_**

"okay ya soooo nanami did it." nicki said.

hinata gasped. "nanami how cood u..."  
"hinata what the frick i just admitted it nd everything." nanami said.

"lmfao ya so... its time for nanamis execution!"  
"wh" nanami said.

**_GAME OVER_**

**_SELENER GOMEZ HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY_**

**_SELENER GOMEZ EXECUTION: KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR SELENER_**

lmfao so ya a giant chain comes from a magical room and drags selener along like the lil bitch she is. and then suddenly shes brought up and tied 2 a pole... and there she sees a baseball shooter thingy. except its filled with a shit ton of glass eyes. and well... you all know leons execution in canon. its pretty much that but with glass eyes.

"nicki what the fuck" hannah said.  
"lmao i accidentally left the execution machine on "keep an eye out for selener mode." it was an honest mistake."  
hinata cried :( "but... that means that orange juice-chan's merder is still alive. she needs 2 be punished!"  
"lol hinata no this execution was 2 extreme. thats it 4 this trial." nicki said. nd then they all went back 2 the island.

**_STUDENTS REMAINING: 15/17_**

**_HAJIMEME HINATA  
_**HINATA'S ORANGE JUICE  
**_MAHIRU KOIZUMI  
_****_KO  
_****_CHIAKI NANAMI  
_****_KOMARU NAEGI  
_****_LOLITA RIHANNA  
_****_HIYOKO SEYONJI  
_****_GUNDAMN TANAKA  
_****_HANNAH MONTANA  
_****_PEKO PEKOMAMA  
_****FUYUKANTSPELLTHISSHIT KUZURYUU  
**SELENER GOMEZ**  
****IBUKI MIODA  
****_KAZOODISKSDFSDFFDS SODA  
_****_LEDY GAGA  
_****_AKANE OWARI_**

**_ENDING PICTURE:_**

**_Naegi is in the middle of a classroom, nd she is smiling and she has HER HANDZ up in the air happily, except shes flicking off the camera. _****_Hinata is sitting next 2 her, and in his hands is Orange Juice-Chan, Hinata is blushuuing! Oh and Orange Juice-Chan is blushuuing 2! Selener is off in the top left corner, with a microphone in her hand singing her hit song "wen u r redy com nd get it" _**

**(2 BE CONTINUE...)**


	8. lady sonia is really kawaii

(note im not responding to review dis time bc thers a speshul announcement! :O

dangan ronpa a life of new hope 3 is gonna be a thing (if dis doesnt get removed from da site dat is) and its gonna be an syoc :O okay ya so the form is on my profile make sure 2 read all da rules b4 submitting nd ya i cant w8 2 see all ur wonderful ocs :D

Also, speaking of SYOCs... Please go submit to Accetric's SYOC Ignition Point. IT'S ALMOST FULL.)

* * *

ok so it was really really awkward among the students. nanami was alive and selener was dead. they no longer had anyone they needed to keep an eye out for.

"i still dont see why honey boo boo didnt bring orange juice-chan back to life. then this could all be avoided." hinata said.  
"...im not getting the d from you any time soon am i hinata?" nanami asked.  
"no." hinata said.  
"k den" nanami sed.

then suddenly soda burst into the room! and all the girls screamed bc its soda from 3direction.  
"hi hi hi!" he said in a very nsync like tone. every 1 screemed because it was a 3 direction reference.  
"omfg soda ur so amazing i follo all ur twitter blogs nd ur instagram" koizumi said.  
"me 2" kazoo said. every 1 stare at him. "i mean uhhhhh 3driectun is rly stupid."  
"n e ways guys honey boo boo managed 2 defeat 1 of nickis magic nicki attack on titan titans so we have access to another island!"

omg no wai! so ya everyone went to explore the stupid ass tiny island. it was the smallest island on the island. rly rly small. smaller then kreayshawns fanbase.  
"hm... ive noticed something, hinata-kun" ko said.  
"what"  
"lolz okay this island... loks just lyk an island ive seen somewhere before."  
"ya ive noticed it does look like jabberwock island doesnt it?" hinata said.  
"no." ko began. "it looks like twerkingintheghetto island. its an eyeland thts just off the coast of playingtaylorswiftintheghetto inland, which is off the coast of japan. lyk, its swimming distance."  
"so kant we just swim there nd escape?" hinata sked.

"NO U KANT!" nicki yelled. "bc what ive done is surround hte islands wiff 3direction fans. the moment thy notice soda thre gona fite each other nd try 2 get soda. meening u all will die in hte prosess."  
"nicki thats 2 cruel #3cruel" hinata said.  
"ya ik" nicki said. and then nicki disappeared.

so now it was time for everyone to explor the new island. it was tiny as fuck so frankly there rly wasnt much to explore. ther were 2 noticeble features about it. it had an 80s style restuarant, wich only 90s kids will remember. and it had a kareoke bar. i bet selener wood have loved it :(

"i bet selener wood hav loved the kareoke bar :(" seyonji said. she betted tht selener wood hav loved the kareke bar.  
"seyonj sad? :(" koizumi asked.  
"bc selener wood hav loved the karekoe bar nd bc were not 2gethr any more :("  
"im sad about tht 2 lets get back 3gether 3" koizumi said. nd then they were back 2gether! seyonji was so happy! koizumi was so happy! but sonia was ANGRY! v:( bc seyonji just stole her yuri.

"seyonji u wil pay 4 dis" sonia said in an angry tone. menwhile tanaka nd soda wer admiring sonia frum a distance.  
"lady sonia is super kawaii. i want 2 date her." tanaka said.  
"ok ya ik i h8 u in canon bc of sonia but in this fic i rly dnt like her so ya were friends now."  
"k" gundamn said.  
"k" soda said.  
"but ya lady sonia rly is super kawaii. i think u shood ask her out." soda said.  
"i dnt hav a chance wiff her. shes obviously a yuri :(" gundamn said.  
"2sad :(" soda said.

"as the super high school level matchmaker, i can tel u tht sonia is both a yuri nd a hentai! :D" owari said.  
"wait what IS your super high school levl n e ways?" soda asked.  
"wat. i just told you. its super high school level programmer. anyways, as the super high school level gaydar, its obvious that sonia is both a yuri nd hetai."  
"u mean bisexual?" gundamn asked.  
"no i meant yuri and hentai. wen u like both boys nd girls."  
"ya thats bisexual." soda said.  
"wtf evr do u want 2 date sonia or what" owari said.  
"yes" tanaka said.  
"k so heres the plan..."

(DIS ARC 2 BE CONTINUE...)

lolita rihanna, hannah montana, ibuki, soda, nd ledy gaga were all at the kareoke bar. they decided 2 form a moosical group bc they're all musical talents.

"i think we should call our group lolita rihanna and the kawaii bitches" lolita rihanna said.  
"**NO. IBUKI THINKS WE SHOULD NAME OUR GROUP LOLITA RIHANNA AND THE KAWAII HOES!**"  
"what if we named our group 5direction. bc thers 5 of us!" soda said.  
"soda wtf werent u just with tanaka?" ledy gaga asked.  
"ya but im in this arc 2 lmao"  
"I GOT IT!" hannah said. "we should call our band "the kawaii desu twerkfest!""

every 1 loved hannahs suggestion so much they went with it. oh and ya they decided 2 hold their first concert!

**_STUDENTS REMAINING: 15/17_**

**_HAJIMEME HINATA  
_**HINATA'S ORANGE JUICE  
**_MAHIRU KOIZUMI  
_****_KO  
_****_CHIAKI NANAMI  
_****_KOMARU NAEGI  
_****_LOLITA RIHANNA  
_****_HIYOKO SEYONJI  
_****_GUNDAMN TANAKA  
_****_HANNAH MONTANA  
_****_PEKO PEKOMAMA  
_****FUYUKANTSPELLTHISSHIT KUZURYUU  
**SELENER GOMEZ**  
****IBUKI MIODA  
****_KAZOODISKSDFSDFFDS SODA  
_****_LEDY GAGA  
_****_AKANE OWARI_**

**_ENDING PICTURE:_**

**_Naegi is in the middle of a classroom, nd she is smiling and she has HER HANDZ up in the air happily, except shes flicking off the camera. _****_Hinata is sitting next 2 her, and in his hands is Orange Juice-Chan, Hinata is blushuuing! Oh and Orange Juice-Chan is blushuuing 2! Selener is off in the top left corner, with a microphone in her hand singing her hit song "wen u r redy com nd get it"_**

**(2 BE CONTINUE...)**

* * *

(AN: okay u ya so they formed a band! :O i rly hope u guys submit 2 the syoc its gonna be rly good #2good and um ya thats it kthxbai)


	9. time to turn up!

**ok ok im soooooo sory 4 not upd8ing. u see what had happened was finuls came up nd then so did christmas and i was tired :O buuuut ya now im back mkay so kawaii xD**

**but srsly im rly rly sorry for my hiayetus its just that i rly havent been up 2 typing at al lately :( but im now back!**

**also, pls read my othr fic 'hopes national park: a feeling of despair' its unrelated 2 da life of new hope series but i put sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much effor in2 it nd its rly good so pls red nd review it itd meen a lot :)**

**yaaaa um pls dont forget 2 submit 2 da syoc i need more males pls sumbit males pls do it pls bbys pls. im think that im gonna do it as a side series, as opposed 2 a 3rd fic in da series so i dont make peoepl wait 2 see dere characters. wat shood i do? lemme know in da revoows.**

* * *

so last time on dangan ronpa a life of new hope 2 shit happened. and now people formed a band. but seleners dead so its not complete :( how fuckin dare nicki do dis #rude

anyways so ya the ppl who werent in the band were in the audeince eagerly awaiting the moosic 2 play.

"i cant believe they formed a band and didnt include the queen of twerk." seyonji said.  
"ik seyonji im pissed that they didnt include me." seyonji said.  
"bich no im the master of twerk." seyonji said.  
"ummmmm no that me -_-" sonic said.

"im rly excited 4 dis band." lolita rihanna said, her fat rolls jiggling with joy.  
"god damn lolita rihanna u rly let urself go since the first fic." koizumi said.  
"yaaaaaaaa thats bc im not really lolita rihanna im just an imposter." she said.  
"wh" koizumi said.  
"ummmm i mean ya bc i becam a food enthusiest nd ate a lot."  
"o okay."

meanwhiel the kawaii desu twerkfest was getting redy 2 perform 4 every 1.

"omfg guys we have a problem." ledy gaga sayd.  
"we do? i dont foresee any problems wiff dis concert." soda said.  
"**IBUKI THINKS THAT EVERYONE IS GONNA TURN UP AT THIS CONCERT.**"  
hannah then replied "yeaaaaa dis gonna be off the chain. if hannah montana (and definitely not maizono sayaka) says it you kno its troo"  
"but guys, they kant turn up if we dont have any songs to perform." ledy gaga said.

"o shit" soda said  
"o shit" hannah sed.  
"**O SHIT**" ibuki said.  
"yea." gaga said.

"hey wasnt lolita rihanna in our group?" soda.  
"**LMAO YEA BUT SHE SAID SHE WAS 2 KAWAII FOR US AND THEN SHE QUIT.**" i think we know who said (if u dont know it was ledy gaga.)

"w8. GUYS I HAV A SOLUTION! :D" soda said wiff a kawaii smiley face. "I kno a girl. her name is Mikan QueenOfAnalFisting Tsumiki and she is the queen of anal fisting and getting turnt up."  
":O" hanna said. "k ya bring her here den."

then soda did a magical girl transformation to look rly kawaii. hes sailor kitty face. and then he used his kawaii staff to summon mikan gets turned up tsumiki.

"h-h-h-hi i-i-i-i'm m-m-mikan t-tsum-miki." mikan said.

**SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL TIME TO TURN UP- MIKAN TSUMIKI**

"**WHY THE FUCK WAS THERE CAPS AND BOLDING IN THAT INTRODUCTION TO TSUMIKI WHEN IBUKI IS THE ONLY PERSON ALLOWED TO USE NEEDLESS CAPS AND BOLDING.**" o im rly sorry ibuki its just that thats how i introduce ppl. "**IT'S OKAY NARRATOR-CHAN IBUKI FORGIVES** **YOU.**"

"anyways... tsumik san i ned u 2 help all of my friends out there turn up bc we need 2 rite some music."  
"shes way 2 shy how can she turn up?" hannah said.  
"i-i-ill show you h-how to t-t-t-t turn up!" soomikey sayd. and then she went out 2 da stage. AND THEN HARDCORE DUBSTEP STARTED PLAYING. AND THEN TSUMIKI STARTED TURNING UP. AND THEN EVERYONE STARTED TURNING UP. AND THEN LOLITA RIHANNA'S FAT ROLLS WERE EVEN TURNING UP.

IT WAS

SO

TURNT

UP

YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW

HOW TURNT UP IT WAS OMFG IT WAS MORE TURNT UP THEN WHEN YOU TURN DA OVEN ON HIGH.

"well id talk about how turnt up this jam is but narrator-chan is already doing a gud job of describing it." hannah said.  
but then everything changed when they heard seyonji call something out.

"dis is rly turnt up but where are the kawaii desu twerkfest." seyonji sayd.

"**OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK IBUKI THINKS WE NEED ANOTHER PLAN!**"

the kawaii desu twerkfest were in kwite hte conundrum nao! :O

OH BUT DID I MENTION HOW MUCH MIKAN TSUMIKI TURNT UP

SHE TURNT UP SO MUCH THAT SHE'S A MEMBER OF DA CAST NOW!

it was that turnt up tho

**_STUDENTS REMAINING: 15/18_**

**_HAJIMEME HINATA  
_**HINATA'S ORANGE JUICE  
**_MAHIRU KOIZUMI  
_****_KO  
_****_CHIAKI NANAMI  
_****_KOMARU NAEGI  
_****_LOLITA RIHANNA  
MIKAN TSUMIKI  
_****_HIYOKO SEYONJI  
_****_GUNDAMN TANAKA  
_****_HANNAH MONTANA  
_****_PEKO PEKOMAMA  
_****FUYUKANTSPELLTHISSHIT KUZURYUU  
**SELENER GOMEZ**  
****IBUKI MIODA  
****_KAZOODISKSDFSDFFDS SODA  
_****_LEDY GAGA  
_****_AKANE OWARI_**

**_ENDING PICTURE:_**

**_Naegi is in the middle of a classroom, nd she is smiling and she has HER HANDZ up in the air happily, except shes flicking off the camera. _****_Hinata is sitting next 2 her, and in his hands is Orange Juice-Chan, Hinata is blushuuing! Oh and Orange Juice-Chan is blushuuing 2! Selener is off in the top left corner, with a microphone in her hand singing her hit song "wen u r redy com nd get it"_**

**(2 BE CONTINUE...)**

* * *

(**AN: ITS BEEN A LONG TIME AND IM RUSTY BUT WAS IT GOOD WAS IT GOOD? LET ME KNO WAT U THINK WEN U REVIEW PLS I WORKED RLY HARD ON DIS CHAPTER. REVIEWS MEAN A LOT 2 ME.**)


End file.
